Serenity
by darkecofreak1
Summary: The city of Polaris was once a beautiful and thriving city, but that changed when the twelve Grounder Gangs took over. The Skaikru PD struggles to maintain control over the broken city as a new, stronger Heda emerges into power. Can the Rookie Officer defeat this new challenge or will she crumble under the pressure? Clexa.
1. Prologue

The Polaris Capital reeked with crime and despair. Trash, metal, poverty, and crime swept over the city at any given time, but it wasn't always like this...

A long time ago it was said that Polaris flourished under the rule of King Skaikru. He led his people in peace; full of harmony with plenty of riches, food and wealth wise, for the subjects in his mighty Kingdom. However, everything evolves at some point, and the mighty Kingdom willfully took over an elected Chancellor in favor of a monarchy. The city grew, and gathered new innovations, both good and bad. Guns, drugs, cars, any many more never before seen items appeared to be created out of thin air. Among the growth and popularity of the city came immigrants, and with everything that's good there's always evil; or so we were told.

Along with the rise in population grew a rise in crime, and a rise in gangs. Twelve dominant gangs rose to power. With the rise of the twelve gangs came the rise of a police task force that was dedicated to saving the citizens of Polaris, its' name, in honor of the city's heritage, was Skaikru. However, the twelve gangs continued to rise in the large city despite the police force. Soon almost every citizen fell under gang protection. Polaris no longer felt like a city; instead it was like having a piece of land with twelve distracts. However, the city continued to change, and as the city revolutionized so did the agenda of the gangs.

The Trikru remained on the outskirts of the city, and specialized in marijuana sells. The Azgeda gang specialized in meth distribution through icecream trucks. The Floukru specialized in illegal immigration transportation via sea. The Sankru "reinforced" deals to insure money was sent to the proper recipient. Yujleda crew ran through the streets widely, and destroyed businesses that didn't cooperate to the fixed rate of money that was supposed to flow into their hands as a payment for keeping said businesses "safe". Delfikru and Trishanakru ran the banks, and robbed the people blind. The Podakru gang ran an illegal shipping company; they would ship any kind of contraband as long as it brought a pretty penny. Ingranronakru worked on grand theft auto; they'd steal cars, and then resell them. Boudalankru forged illegal documentation. Finally, the twelfth gang, Louwoda Kliron, were the hired assassin's without morals; they'd kill anyone on their card.

Even though all twelve gangs had different agendas they still managed to follow under one ruler. They called their leader Heda or "The Commander". All twelve gangs were allotted one "nightblood", a warrior, to represent their gang. The nightblood's would battle, and the last one left standing took control over the twelve gangs. This Heda would stay in charge until death, and after death the tradition would start once again. The first Heda had built an underground city for his people. The tunnels under Polaris were used as a community network for all twelve gangs. He named his underground city Polis, and they flourished underground. The Skaikru Police Force couldn't ever find the entrances to Polis, and the gang members received the unofficial name of "Grounders" in result.

The Grounders and Skaikru have forged a constant battle in the city. Both groups trying to take the other down. One for free will and anarchy, the other for safety and order. Both destroying the city in attempts to gain control.


	2. Graduation

**Serenity: Graduation**

Chancellor Griffin proudly straightened out her daughter's Skaikru Police jacket. "You're father would be so proud. You two share the same vision." Abigail took a deep breath, she missed her Husband dearly.

"He knew this city was worth saving. His death fuels the proof that the grounders must be stopped." Clarke tightened her knuckles angrily. Anya was the grounder who took her father's life, and Clarke had made a point to take her down. Anya was what the grounders called "Heda". She was their leader. Clarke filed through her memory; recalling that she was originally only the leader of Trikru until the Nightblood battle took place. She locked everything grounder into a special vault; she kept it locked tight, careful not to let any information slip.

"If anyone can stop this chaos, it's a Griffin." Abby smiled happily as she shooed her daughter out from behind the stage. The Chancellor stood at her podium. "People of Polaris. We are gathered here today to honor these SPD Graduates. Today the will be bestowed a gold badge of honor, justice, and freedom. With these badges they will be sworn to protect Polaris, and the people whom resign in its' walls." The speech continued on as Abby spoke strongly, and with high vigor.

Officer Bellamy hadn't seen such a promising group since Clarke's father was Chief. He grinned widely when he spotted both his sister, and his lovely girlfriend. They'd both make fierce officers. Octavia was sharp, and had a keen sense. However, her arrogance and hard headed attitude made her a slight wild card. Raven, he grinned just thinking about her, she belongs in the weapons room. She was one of the first officers to be hired on solely for engineering police armory. He watched as his sister crossed stage and shook hands with Chief Kane and Chancellor Griffin.

Abby beamed as she called the next name, "Officer Clarke Griffin." As Clarke walked to the stage many Officers stood at attention to honor her father's name. 'I'm so proud' Abby mouthed as Clarke shook her hand.

Clarke took her seat, 'Forty minutes in and we just made it to G.' She thought to herself. 'This is going to be a long ceremony'.

* * *

"Heda?"

"Yes, My Second?"

Lexa walked towards her curiously, "May I ask what you are doing exactly?"

Anya rolled her eyes, "Do you question your Heda?"

Lexa bowed her head, "Never."

"I see. Just curious to learn I suppose." Anya motioned Lexa over to her district table. "I am determining what is to be done with Azgeda."

"What crimes have they committed now?"

"They have sold meth to children." Anya said cooley, However, Lexa could see the whiteness upon her knuckles.

"Of what age?"

"Ten. By law of the coalition the minimum age is eighteen."

"They have broken the age law by a gap of eight years." Lexa stated matter-of-factly. "Age law broken by two years is punished with death. What shall we do with one of eight?"

"I have not decided yet."

"Heda, I volunteer to strike the Ice Queen down. I will bring you her head."

"Lexa, that is not to be done. You must understand the coalition stands weakly." Anya took the nineteen year old's hand into hers. "You are Trikru's Nightblood. You are my second. Revenge is unacceptable for you to promote." The Heda's words of wisdom angered Lexa, but she dare not voice it.

"Her death would have no linkage to the murder of Costia. She has broken a rule to of which the punishment is death. It is justice, it is for your honor."

"Lexa, you wish to bring me her head as she brought Costia's to you. You wish me to believe there is no malice in this choice of death?"

"A punishment must be enforced, Heda."

"I'm aware." Lexa watched as Anya scowled; her emotions freely played on in front of Lexa. "Call for Ishna of the Louwanda Kliron Gang. Inform her that her target shall be Princess Aspen. Her daughter's death will be a warning and a symbol to our people; I am unforgiving in the face of defiance. Go now, Lexa." The Heda brought her eyes to meet horrified emerald. Lexa's face appeared unfazed, but Anya learned a long time ago that the warrior's emotions laid in her eyes. With a dismiss of the hand Anya looked stoically into the fire. Aspen did not deserve to die. She was pure, sweet, and caring to her people. However, her mother's defiance must be met with punishment. Aspen's death will bring the lashes of anger and sorrow from the people straight upon the Ice Queen's back.

* * *

Octavia whistled loudly as she patted Clarke's car. "Being a Griffin sure paid off. Bellamy was on duty for three years before he got his car."

"Being best friends with a Griffin pays off too." Clarke smirked as she watched Octavia tilt her head in confusion. "What's wrong, Partner? I mean if you don't wan-" Clarke was cut off by Octavia's loud squeal of excitement.

"Let's take this bad boy out on a fucking ride!" She screamed as she dashed into the passenger side; into her side. Octavia wasn't quite sure how Clarke pulled all this off, but it was clear, even though she was a rookie, she had an enormous pull in SPD.

The girl drove around on their late night shift for hours. There were a few drunk idiots stumbling around, and they had written a few speeding tickets, but nothing too major. Her first shift had been in one of the higher class districts of Polaris. Her mother had unfortunately managed to keep her out of the slums, but eventually she'd go where she needed to. She'd fine Anya.

Octavia eyed the Delfikru Bank symbols. The four arrows were encompassed in by a circle, such a simple symbol. A Grounder Gang symbol that was practically untouchable by law. "Do you ever think Polaris will be a city. Or will we always be divided into these districts?" Octavia sighed out.

"I don't know. The Ark Councillors, the SPD, and my mother are all trying to fix it."

"The Ark Councillors are glorified sacks of skin who think they control everything." Octavia replied grumpily.

"And they basically do." Clarke raised an eyebrow at her friend's unusual seriousness.

"That's not true. Your mom always can veto them." The girls sat in silence for awhile.

Clarke thought about what Octavia had said. The Ark was probably the biggest building in Polaris. It held her mother's office, the council, and the Skaikru Police Department. It the center of the city. Clarke's thoughts wandered to the twelve gangs. Even the center of their city, the center which was guarded by police officers, was claimed by Boudalankru. It was probably the safest gang, after all forging papers wasn't the worst thing. Still. Gang control this close to a police department showed how much the grounders didn't fear Skaikru PD. It was clear to Clarke that these gangs quite honestly didn't give a fuck, and without major reform there would be no long lasting change for her people. She had vowed in honor of her dad that she would fix this, and after all, if anyone can fix this disaster of a city, it was, indeed a Griffin.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you guys for reading! Please review!**


	3. A Change

**Serenity: A Change**

* * *

"Clarke!" Octavia shouted as the deranged Grounder charged her. He sent Clarke flying through the old, ragged brick wall. Octavia quickly drawn her weapon, "Hands up!"

The large, muscular Grounder smiled, "Shoot me, Sky Girl. I'll just rise again." He slowly advanced towards Octavia's trembling body.

"Don't!" She screamed as he came closer. A single bullet shouted as it came to life. Octavia watched wide-eyed as the Grounder fell before her. She looked up startled.

"Fucking shoot him next time." Clarke growled out as pain coursed throughout her body. She clenched her arm tightly and limped her way towards Octavia. She tore off the sleeve of the Grounder, "He's Yujleda."

Octavia composed herself, "Why is he in Trikru territory?"

….

Lexa watched the two Sky Officers talk. They were oblivious of her and Anya. She concentrated on the blonde as the pair walked out with Rugran's body. Lexa could tell she was strong, maybe not physically, but mentally and emotionally. Physical strength can be learned. All-in-all, this Clarke girl would no doubt make a great warrior.

"Your eyes wander for too long." Anya spoke quietly

"Is she not the target? This after all was staged to see her strength."

"She is." Anya replied and dropped from the beam, she was majestic in her landing. Lexa had stumbled a bit; she was still in training.

"May I ask why?" Lexa peered towards Anya

"She is a Griffin."

"The Chancellor's Daughter?"

"Yes, but that is not of importance."

"Then what is?" Lexa asked impatiently

"She is the Daughter of SPD's late Chief."

Lexa's eyes widened, but her face remained unfazed, "You killed her father."

"Yes, and now we must kill her."

"Why?" Lexa's voice had carried more worry than attended. Truth be told she felt for the girl. The blonde had been sentenced to a life of extreme social pressure; the same fate that had been enforced upon her.

"Her strength is fueled by hate for our people, Lexa. This puts me in danger. This puts our way of life in danger."

Lexa nods in understanding, "When will you send for Ishna?"

"I do not wish for Ishna to kill Clarke Griffin." Anya eyed the brunette, "I wish for you to eliminate the threat."

...

Clarke and Octavia walked in union, arms linked. It was a Friday night and both of the rookies had a night off. They had decided to hit up one of the largest clubs in Polaris, 'The Ark". The Ark was known for having a friendly, and seductive atmosphere. Many Polaris citizens chose this club purely because it was near the SPD, and less likely to be under attack by Grounder forces.

The doors swung open and the sound of music, laughter, and the smell of alcohol surrounded them. Octavia noted the rather cute DJ, and waived deviously at him. He had dark eyes, and was dark skinned. He was exotic. "Alright! Ladies and gentleman of The Ark, this is DJ Lincoln, and I'm going to hit you up with this NEW, SICK BEAT!"

Music roared along with the crowd as the girls found the bar, "He's cute." Octavia grinned

"More like hot, O!" Clarke teased lightly

Octavia giggled and nudged her blonde counterpart, "I call dibs!"

Clarke smiled around her glass, "Well, you better inform her." She said as she nodded towards the DJ. A young girl had taken the liberty of getting on the stage, and was getting very friendly with Lincoln.

"What! There's no way she can be 21!" Octavia shrieked, "I'll show her!"

"Oh, yes! Nothing turns a man on like being a prude cop and arresting people in a club." Clarke chuckled out

"Well-" Octavia began, but was interrupted by a beautiful stranger.

"I don't know. If a girl got arrested by you I do not think she would mind too terribly." The brunette smiled as Clarke's jaw dropped.

"Oh is that so?" Octavia egged on the woman. "Clarke would totally be down for something kinky like that! She's a firecracker!" Octavia giggled as Clarke blushed in mortification.

"Clarke. That is a divine name; fit for a goddess like yourself."

"I- um, thank you." Clarke stumbled out. Blue met green and it had almost knocked Clarke out of her seat. There was an intensity with this woman she had never felt before. It was exhilarating. "What's your name?" Clarke asked goofily. She swore she heard Octavia say 'Smooth.'

"Lexa." Lexa waited for her target to speak, but the girl seemed mesmerized. She would be lying if she said she wasn't mesmerized by the blonde as well, but Anya had given her grim orders; she'd need to carry them out regardless.

"Octavia!" The other brunette had jumped forward to shake Lexa's hand; this was an attempt to save Clarke from further embarrassment.

"Hello." Lexa politely took Octavia's hand. It was different to shake in the way of the Sky People. She observed the way Octavia's eyes darted to Lincoln every few seconds, "Do you wish to speak to him?"

"Who? The DJ!?" Octavia shrieked worriedly

"Yes, Lincoln." Lexa looked at her subject pointedly, and commanded his presence with her hand.

"Alright ladies and gentleman, I'm afraid I'm done for the night. You guys have been amazing!" cheers filled the room as he spoke, "Give it up for DJ Emori!"

"Why did you do that!?" Octavia squealed as she bounced on her toes, and almost hid herself behind Clarke as the handsome man approached.

"Lexa, what brings you here?" He grinned as they shook forearms.

The pair continued to talk, but Clarke's mind was reeling. _Forearm shakes. Grounders._

Her thoughts were interrupted as Lexa grabbed her hand, "May we dance?"

"I don-"

"Come on." Lexa laughed slightly as she pulled the furious blonde to the floor. Clarke struggled around to see Octavia, but her efforts were in vain.

Clarke begrudgingly looked at Lexa, "You seem to be in discomfort." Lexa noted

"I didn't say yes."

"I am aware." Lexa grinned

"Then why-"

"Octavia wished to be alone with Lincoln, and you seemed to be intent on being a hermit." Lexa softly cupped Clarke's hands, "I do not wish to discomfort you. I was trying to be helpful."

"Sure you were." Clarke murmured out. Lexa slowly caressed Clarke's arms with her fingertips. She gently moved her beautiful, pale arms around her own tanned neck. "What are you-"

"I am slow dancing with you Ms. Clarke." Lexa replied as her wrist effortlessly encircled Clarke's waist.

"With hip-hop music on?" Clarke giggled, and relaxed a bit. _There's no way a Grounder would slow dance. They're savage brutes._

The pair danced on to the music and thoroughly enjoyed the other's company for the night. Both drinked, laughed loudly, and danced obnoxiously as the drinks continued to flow.

…

"Woah! O, it's 2 in the morning." Clarke gasped

"Woah," Octavia giggled around her drink. "Lookie there!"

Lincoln cautiously took the drink away from the brunette, "I'll call he a cab."

Octavia pulled Lincoln down by the collar of his shirt, "Orrr you could walk me home!" Octavia purred.

Lincoln pulled Octavia close to his body, "I'll get her a cab." He nodded towards Clarke, and side-eyed the Commander. He had no idea her plan, but the message was understood. She needed to be completely alone with the blonde.

The group sat outside the still booming club and waited for the cab. "Here, Octavia." Lincoln smiled as he handed the girl a card, and watched her examine it. "It's my number."

"And why do I need it?" Octavia tilted her head as she wrapped her long arms around his neck. She turned her head to examine the yellow cab that had finally made an appearance. "You're coming with."

"I'm afraid not." She led the intoxicated girl to the car. "But, I would like to see you again." He smiled and laid a gentle kiss to Octavia's lips. "Bye, Sky Girl."

The cab driver took the address from Clarke, as well as a twenty. Clarke watched the cab drive off, "I swear, she's a handful."

"Yeah, but she's cute." Lincoln chuckled

"She's something." Clarke giggled

Lexa walked to Clarke and interlaced their fingers, "I would like to walk you home."

Clarke blushed slightly, "No, that's fine. My house is just down the road."

Lexa ran her hand gently over the blonde's cheek, "It is dangerous, please allow me."

Clarke smiled and leaned into the brunnette. "Okay." Lexa smiled widely at her, "Lincoln, do you need a cab?"

He smiled at the Sky Girl's generosity, "Actually, I live here."

"In the club?"

"Yeah, I own it. There's a basement underneath; it makes one hell of a bachelor pad." He opened the door, "You guys make it home safe, okay?" Lincoln shouted as the couple walked off. He couldn't help the grimace that occupied his face. He really liked Clarke…

...

"This is it." Clarke bounced anxiously on her toes.

Lexa examined the outside of the apartment; she could tell by the look that it was quite expensive. "It is nice."

Clarke looked up at Lexa bashfully, "Do you wanna come in?"

Lexa's heart clenched. The dagger in her boot was tormenting her, and her head was chastising her for even thinking to decline. Her target was openly allowing her into her house; to her unknown grave. "Yes."

Clarke smiled and pulled Lexa through the door. "Come here." Clarke demanded as she pressed Lexa against her. Clarke ran her arm around Lexa's neck, and began tugging the girl down for a sweet kiss.

Lexa yearned to taste her pink lips. She had never had such conflicting feeling over a target before or for anyone to be true. She leaned down; she wanted to give into her desire, but a rustle on the couch had Lexa shoving Clarke behind her.

"Lexa?!" Clarke cried out as she was whipped around.

"Reveal yourself!" Lexa called out to the black form.

"What?" A male voice called out confused.

"Finn?" Clarke turned the lights on and looked at the shirtless man on her couch. "Why are you here?"

Finn stretched and let out a loud yawn, "I missed you." He finally opened his eyes and eyed Lexa curiously.

"Then you call, Finn!" Clarke yelled angrily as she picked his shirt up and threw it at his face. "You don't just show up! How long have you been here!?"

"Listen, this is still my apartment too! And what does it matter how long?!" He growled back at his fierce girlfriend.

"No it's not! Your name is off the lease! I told you I was done, Finn. I caught you with Raven, and I'm done."

Finn rushed towards Clarke and grabbed her arm, "That's not fair."

"Give me your key, and leave." Clarke demanded as she shoved him off. Finn grabbed her up forcibly.

"I'm not lea-" Lexa came and swung her fist straight into the man's face. Clarke gasped in surprise as Finn was knocked down.

"I tire of hearing your idiotic mouth." Lexa said dismissively towards the boy, and turned her attention towards Clarke's arm. Lexa snarled as she looked at his hand print, Clarke's flesh burned brightly under the touch he left.

"You- you hit me?!"

Lexa marched towards the man like animal, and jerked him up. "If you ever come here again I will end you." She seethed as she shoved her hand in his pocket and retrieved the key. She threw the boy down to the ground.

"Clarke?" He pleaded desperately.

"Leave." Clarke commanded. The pair watched the man leave. "He's not usually like that. He's intoxicated."

Lexa eyed her, "He is your lover."

"What? No, no he was." Clarke reassured, but jealousy still bared it's face in Lexa's green eyes.

"Woah," Octavia chuckled, "Lexa kicked his ass!" She shouted with a loud wooo.

"What are you doing here!?" Clarke chuckled in disbelief.

"I didn't wanna go homeeeee." Octavia slurred. "Goodnighttttt, you two don't have too much fun!"

"Do I even own this apartment or what?!" Clarke chuckled

"Would you like me to take her home?" Lexa asked politely

Clarke sighed loudly, "No, she can stay." She peered up at the tan woman, "Would you like to stay?" Clarke asked hopefully.

"I do not think it wise." Lexa stated regretfully

"Oh. Let me walk you out." She smiled, masking her disappointment. She stood in the door frame and hugged Lexa, but that wasn't good enough. She captured Lexa's plump lips between her own and smiled when Lexa returned the gesture.

Lexa pulled away slowly, "Goodnight, Clarke."

"Goodnight."

The two departed, both with very different thoughts. Clarke was beating herself up over not asking for the beautiful girl's phone number, and Lexa was gulping in terror. The tops of the trees shook slightly, and she knew, without a doubt, that she was being watched by her people. Some one had witnessed her sharing an intimate kiss with the Skai Prisa; the one who she was assigned to kill.

* * *

 **A/N: THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING! What do you think Lexa's going to tell Anya!? (Lol I almost kept writing Elsa instead of Lexa.)**


	4. Duty Calls

**Serenity: Duty Calls**

Anya paced angrily in front of Lexa. "You failed to kill your target!" She roared.

"Yes, but-" Lexa desperately tried to explain the situation to her Heda.

Anya's eyes snapped wildly towards her, "You will remain silent in my presence until I ask otherwise!" Lexa looked into Anya's eyes. There was no playfulness, there was no love, but there was anger, and disappointment. "As long as Clarke lives our people are at risk! I AM AT RISK!" She seethed. "Do you wish to see me die? Commit treason so you may take the throne!?"

Lexa's eyes were wide with fear. She didn't want to be Heda. She didn't want Anya to die. "Speak, Child!" Anya demanded.

"No, Heda." The younger girl shuddered under her leaders angry tone.

"Then why?" Anya's tone was tired now. Her overwhelming outburst had wore her out.

"She had a roommate with her, Heda. It was another cop, and she had already seen my face." Lexa lied easily

"Continue."

"Not only was her roommate there, but an ex-lover. The mission was compromised. Either one of their deaths would have led an investigation straight to our home." Lexa replied cooly. Her emotions carried in her eyes, she knew this. She would have to keep eye contact with Anya without faltering.

"I see. Then this was a wise decision." Anya walked around and fiddled with a dagger, "What of the kiss then?"

Lexa couldn't help the gulp that came, "She kissed me. She seems to adore my advances." Lexa darted her eyes around thinking of some excuse she could use. Something that could benefit both her and "benefit" her people. "But she does not trust easily."

Anya laughed, "She invited you into her house without even knowing you. She is foolish, and reckless. That is how we will strike her down."

"You are wrong." Anya peered over towards Lexa curiously, "She knew her friend was there, and was careful not to get intoxicated. Her friend is foolish, but not Clarke."

"So what do you suggest."

"I suggest that I kill her." She knew she was stretching her luck with the next request, "But not yet."

"Why?"

Lexa walked determinedly, she had to play this off. "She has connections. Her mother and father offer a wide range of tools for us to have."

"Her father is dead." Anya growled

"Yes, but his legacy is not. She is his legacy. She has access to millions of confidential files. And if someone were to get close-"

Anya cut Lexa off, and smiled widely. "If someone were to get close to the daughter of the Chief and Chancellor, then they'd get close to every file ever created within the walls of Polaris."

Lexa smiled, "Yes."

Anya gave her a crooked smile, "And what makes you think you can court Ms. Clarke, my dear Nightblood."

"I won't have to worry about courting her. I'll drive her mad with small interactions, small glimpses, and have her desperately begging to court me." Lexa smiled at her own plan. She was going to tease Clarke into submission. Into wanting her more than air.

"You're going to torture her with your love. Excellent." Lexa frowned as Anya left. Torture hadn't been the word she wanted associated with this little game.

 **…**

"I'm telling you, O! She was so charming, and sweet, and just ughhhh!" Clarke groaned in frustration

Octavia chuckled loudly, "And you forgot to get her number!"

"Yup." Was Clarke's muffled answer.

Octavia lifted the distressed blonde's head away from her arms, "If it's meant to be it'll be."

Raven ran up to the car, "Hey!" She leaned against the passenger door and kissed Octavia's cheek. "You're favorite sister-in-law is here!"

"Sister-in-law!" Clarke shrieked

"Yeah, he proposed!" All three girls squealed in delight as Raven showed her ring off.

"That's amazing!" Clarke congratulated Raven with a toothy grin.

Octavia jumped out of the car and hugged her new sister tightly, "I'm so happy for you guys-"

"Code 19. Suspect on foot. Distract one. Calling for dispatch. Over." The ride chimed

Clarke eagerly grabbed it, "This is Officer Griffin reporting with Blake and Reyes. We are in pursuit." Octavia leaped into the car and Raven followed suit.

"Clarke, I don't have a gun!"

Octavia opened the little glass door that separated the girls. "Here. Do you have your badge?"

Raven loaded the gun, and turned the safety on, "Always."

*Errrrr* "Suspect is now in vehicle. Red sports car. Appears to have Grounder affiliation." As soon as the radio finished the description a red sports car swerved in front of Clarke.

"Clarke!" Octavia screamed as the patrol car knocked into the suspect's car.

Raven reached through the opening and pulled the intercom mic towards her. "This is SPD! Pull your vehicle over!" The car zoomed on and swerved dangerously through traffic.

"O." Bellamy radioed Octavia's walkie. "We're setting spikes about 4 miles ahead. Tell Clarke to keep the car going straight. Over."

"Roger that. Clarke speed up. Tail him close. Bell has spikes set up ahead."

Clarke gripped the wheel determinedly. She chased the criminal down the highway; swerving past civilians in the chase. "Okay, Clarke, slow down!" Octavia shouted

Clarke slowly let off the gas, and slowed the breaks in time to watch the red car flip when it hit the spikes at full speed. "Everyone out! Let's go! Let's go!" Octavia rushed to open Raven's door and the three girls sprinted towards the car. Clarke ran up to the crawling man and secured him in handcuffs.

The three girls moved out of the way as the paramedics examined his body and drove off in the ambulance. Bellamy came up and hugged Raven and Octavia tightly. "I'm glad you guys are okay!"

More cops arrived as civilians and broken items were cared for. Clarke zoned out when she saw a flash of brown disappear into a building. "Clarke?" Bellamy shook her slightly, "You okay?"

Clarke nudged him off, "Yeah, I'll be right back." Clarke rushed towards the store. Movies piled and crowded the entire store. Brown hair peaked over the shelves. Clarke snuck around and quickly grabbed a movie.

 **…**

Lexa watched the blonde bemusedly. She watched her sneak and pry along the shelves until she 'accidentally' bumped into her desire target.

Oof! The brunette let out and Clarke smiled slyly, "Whoops! Didn't see you there!"

The un-amused brunette frowned. "All you had to do was look around."

Clarke deflated immediately, and Lexa had to stifle back her laughter. "Sorry!" Clarke called out as the angry woman stormed away.

Lexa advanced towards Clarke, "She seems stuck up." Lexa couldn't help but chuckle when Clarke's eyes widened and a huge toothy grin covered her face.

"Lexa! I- Um, I mean hey." Clarke corrected her over excitement.

Lexa gingerly took to movie from Clarke's hand, "Scooby-Doo and Cyber Chase?"

Clarke blushed instantly, "Yeah! It's a classic!"

"Is that so?" Lexa smirked and made sure to caress Clarke's hand as she handed her the movie. "Good luck with that, Beautiful." Lexa rushed out as fast as she could without looking too forced.

Clarke snapped out of her blushing stupor in time to see the beautiful brunette leave. "Lexa, wait!" Clarke rushed after her triggering the alarms.

A woman grabbed her by the arm, "Officer, you'll have to rent that." Clarke shoved the movie in the woman's hand a rushed outside, but Lexa had vanished.

"Fuck." Clarke groaned in frustration.

* * *

A/N: Ohhhh Clexa Development. Also, I plan on updating every Thursday


	5. Chance

**Serenity: Chance**

Another day, another crime, another excruciating shift. For weeks Clarke's mind was plagued with thoughts of the beautiful girl, Lexa. Her daydreams grew promiscuous and erotic; Clarke yearned not only to know this girl emotionally and mentally, but sexually as well. Octavia had always found a way to interrupt these blissful daydreams. Leave it up to the 'life of the party' to bring someone back to a dull reality; talk about irony Clarke thought to herself.

She hadn't heard from the brunette in almost a month, not a call, not even another chance meeting. It's almost like she vanished.

The radio made a loud chirp, "Code 41-2. Break in at the Pulse. Does anyone copy?"

Octavia rushed towards the device, 'Copy that, we are in route."

* * *

"Lexa." Anya called as she commanded the younger girl over.

Lexa dropped the blade she had been working on, "Yes, Heda?"

"I'm tired of waiting." Anya said in a bored tone. "We've toyed with Clarke Griffin enough. Let your presence be known. Whoo her, gain her trust, get the intelligence, and then eliminate her." Anya growled

Lexa bit her lip hard, she missed Clarke, and this gives her permission to fully pursue her. However, death was the end goal in their romance. Their love story would end in Clarke's blood; this made Lexa's stomach churn. She'd never truly get the chance to love the blonde. "Yes, Heda." She replied like a drone.

Anya smiled in approval, "I've sent Lincoln to make a call to the SPD force. Be at the Pulse, 5 sharp." Anya dismissed her subject with a wave.

Lexa felt a deep, gnawing knot in her stomach. She couldn't tell if it was excitement or the anxiety from the hideous crime she'd commit.

* * *

They arrived to the Pulse in a rush, A shattered window and an angry Lincoln were the only things awaiting them. The angry dark skinned man banged on the car's hood, "What took you so long!? They busted my window and got awa-"

Octavia climbed out of the car and smiled when she saw Lincoln's demeanor change, "Is this your angry side?"

Lincoln's face fell, "I, uh-"

Octavia smirked, "Because it's pretty whimpy!" She cackled and kissed the now smiling man.

Clarke walked towards Lincoln, and clicked her pen, "So, what happened here?"

Lincoln rubbed his shaved head and turned towards the window, "I'm not quite sure. They didn't steal anything. He just busted the window and ran."

She began writing on the notepad, "So the crime was vandalism, and you said the suspect is a he? Did you happen to see any other features?"

"Um, no, he had a mask on, and I forgot to cut the cameras on around the store."

Clarke groaned, "Damn…" She looked around for a second, "I can't really help you then. I mean we can patrol the area, but that's really it." Clarke offered him an apologetic look, but he didn't really seem to care or even notice her. Maybe Octavia just had him preoccupied in a different way.

"Lincoln!" A female voice screamed from the downstairs apartment. Clarke watched Octavia flinch at the voice; the voice sounded familiar. Clarke watched Octavia exhaled in relief as a tall brunette walked through the door, "I'm afraid I burnt your treats." Clarke's eyes widened as she took her in. "Lexa." She whispered in awe

Lincoln chuckled to himself, "Lexa, they're called brownies."

"I am aware, but I would like to continue to refer to them as treats." Lexa had finally removed her gaze from the burnt food, and her eyes widened when she saw Clarke. She knew she'd see her, and yet she couldn't figure out why her stomach fluttered and dropped, "Hey." Was the only weak greeting she could come up with; her training, her restraint, and her mind failed her in the presence of the blonde beauty.

'Hey was all I got? Hey?!' Clarke thought to herself as she angrily snapped her notebook shut. "Hello." Clarke echoed the formality of it back. She had thought the sarcasm dripping from her mouth would be enough to jostle Lexa, but she found her words had had the opposite effect. A large chesire grin appeared on her counterpart's face.

"How have you been, Officer Griffin." Lexa teased. "Is work treatin you well?" She continued as Clarke grew more frustrated.

"Yes, it has." Clarke snapped, "Infact, Octavia and I were just leaving. There seems to be no reason for us to be here any longer." Clarke cockily smiled when Lexa eyes faltered. Octavia couldn't help her own grin. She kissed Lincoln, and made a long, low whistle towards Lexa, "See ya later, Alligator." She chuckled and jumped into the car.

….

Lincoln turned towards Lexa angrily, "You blew it! My club got busted up just so you could get it in, and you can't even get her to talk to you for more than a minute!" Lincoln continued to rant on, "And just wait until Anya hears about your failure-"

Lexa grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him against the brick, "Wait until she hears you're actually dating Octavia." Lexa hissed. "You're supposed to keep her distracted, not fall in love with her."

"I'm not in love with her!" Lincoln raged back.

Lexa loosened her grip and took a step back, "Yes, you are." She sighed. "Yes, you are." She repeated. "You're failing our Heda, and so am I." Lexa slumped against the wall, and Lincoln mimicked her actions.

"You're not failing her. I am." He admitted honestly. "I-, I never meant to-, it just happened. I've never felt this way about someone before." He sighed and buried his head in his hands."

A large lump was now in her throat, "I know what you mean." Lincoln jerked his head up at her, he understood. He's feeling what she's feeling. He offered her a sad, understanding smile. Failing your Heda was the worst thing you could do as a grounder. The Heda's punishment wasn't what made grounder's dread it, but the massive blow to a grounder's heart and pride made it unbearable to fail her.

Lexa didn't want to fail her; she was a nightblood after all; this made the weight excruciating. She was supposed to take Anya's place, and yet she can't even perform a basic order. She had developed feelings for her target, and she was going to ride this thin line until she was forced to make a move. The scary thing was that she didn't know which move she was going to make.

* * *

"Damn Clarke, that was savage!" Octavia laughed hard

"I'm tired of waiting around for her. She disappears, appears again after a month, and I get a hey? She's clearly not into me, or if she is then she has a really shitty way of showing it." Clarke replied

"Yeah…" Octavia thought, "Oh! And she talks like a robot! Have you noticed that or is it just me?"

Clarke giggled, "I think it's cute."

Octavia raised an eyebrow, "She sounds like a walking thesaurus."

"Have you ever even read a thesaurus, O?"

Octavia laughed sarcastically, "No? Have you?" Clarke looked forward while driving, "Oh my god."

"Shut it."

Octavia cackled obnoxiously, "Oh my fuck! You're such a nerd!"

"Yeah, yeah." Clarke smiled

"You're a nerd, and she's a nerd; that's why you two like each other. Your nerdiness is one." Octavia teased

"Oh my god, get out." Clarke laughed, "I can't deal with you right now." Clarke pulled the car to a stop. "Home sweet home." The girls walked into their home. Life had been quite interesting for Clarke since Octavia permanently moved in. Lincoln was over a lot and he had turned into something sort of like a handyman.

Clarke sighed as she sat down, 'For once in my life, things are finally coming together' She thought to herself. A lost of a potential lover wasn't going to dim her day, week, year, or life; that's for sure.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late late update! I just started college and it's been super hard to manage with 44+ hours. Anyways, thank you so much for reading! Updating again this thursday!


	6. Little Unsteady

Serenity: Little Unsteady

Lexa sat beside Lincoln and tapped her foot impatiently. "Calm down." He laughed at her behavior.

There were going to be meeting up with Clarke and Octavia; only thing is that the other two were not aware of her presence. It had been only two weeks since she had last saw Clarke, but it had felt like a lifetime. "She will not going to be happy."

Lincoln patted her shoulder, "Maybe not at first…. But she'll come around."

"Yeah." Lexa echoed off. They sat in silence for a few minutes more, until a knock was heard. She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the voices of a very eager Octavia and a humored Clarke. She didn't know what to do, be cocky and bold, or run. The second choice was much more appealing in the moment. Lexa scurried towards the kitchen, and began rummaging for a distraction.

Lincoln laughed at his companion's actions. He opened the door and greeted Octavia with a kiss. "Hey, Beautiful."

Octavia beamed, "Hey." She entered the downstairs, "So where are we going?"

Clarke sat down on the couch and quirked an eyebrow at the two cold beers. One on the coaster and one on the glass, but no water underneath. It hadn't been sitting there long. She deducted that there had recently been someone else here. But who? She wondered if he had a buddy over, a family member, but most of all she wondered where they went? And why had they rushed off so quickly.

Octavia snapped her fingers in front of Clarke's face, "Hellooo? Earth to Clarke?"

"What?" She asked

"Where do you want to eat?"

"Um- I don't know anywhere we haven't been five hundred times." Clarke stated, they had been in almost every food joint around

Lexa emerged slowly from the kitchen, "How about Camp Jaha?" Her voice startled the other two ladies, and Octavia gave Lincoln a questioning look, but he didn't budge.

"Oh, hey, Lexa." She greeted politely, she didn't have any beef with her after all. "A camp to eat?" She questioned.

"It's not really a camp. It is in one of the lower distracts, but it's really good." Lexa reasoned, but Octavia looked unsure.

Clarke turned towards Lexa, "Camp Jaha is a run-downed area of Polis. Surrounded by Grounders. Why in the hell would we want to eat there?" Clarke scuffed

Lexa grew irritated, "Listen, Princess. Just because it does not cost an arm and a leg does not mean it is not good."

Clarke stood up, "Don't call me that."

Lexa bared her teeth, "Princess."

Clarke took a step toward the taller woman, they stood nose to nose, both challenging the other, "I. Said. Don't. Call. Me. That." Clarke growled.

Lexa shuddered and blushed lightly at the closeness. Clarke watched with hooded eyes as she noticed the girl squirm. A loud cough broke through the room, and it was Clarke's turn to blush. Her cheeks turned a deep pink as she faced Octavia- who was currently covering her grin. "Let's go."

….

Lexa could barely contain her laughter, "Ar-are you," Se chuckled loudly, "going in th-that thing!?" Lincoln laughed a little. "Do you guys want to get us shot?"

Clarke pouted, "What's wrong with the squad car?"

"Seriously?" Octavia even piped in on that note, "We're going to eat in a Grounder infested area, and you want to drive that?"

Lexa bursted into a fit of laugher, she composed herself almost immediately when she noticed the teasing look on Clarke's face. Lexa cleared her throat. " We'll take my car."

Lincoln looked almost giddy, but Clarke found herself ignorant, "How are we going to take your car if it's not here?"

Lexa grinned, "It is roughly a block away."

Clarke sighed, and Lexa smiled, "What is it, Princess? You don't want to walk?" She teased

"No, I just wou-" Lexa swooped Clarke up in her arms.

"It's okay. I'll just carry you there, Princess." Clarke let out the most unlady like screech she could produce

"Lemme go!" She kicked lightly, but was currently enjoying being pressed so tightly against the brunnette.

Lexa laughed at the blonde and began walking. She really admired Clarke. She didn't want to feel so strongly about her, but she couldn't contain it. She craved Clarke; her mere presence brought Lexa to her knees. Sure there was lust, but more than anything Clarke made her heart ache. It's a connection she never had with anyone, not even Costia…. And she really loved her. She just knew that her and Costia were going to be married, and that there would never be anyone else, but then she died. And then this blonde angel appeared.

She wondered briefly is Costia would be okay with her moving on: would she congratulate her or would she damn her?

"Lexa?" Clarke questioned

Lexa looked down into the blue, Clarke looked worried. Lexa felt the stinging in her eyes, but smiled. "Yes, Clarke?"

Clarke eyed her for a minute but silenced herself, she instead cuddled into Lexa's side, "Nothing."

Lexa sighed in relief. She did not wish to bring old wounds right now. They walked up toward a rather dull and grey building. "We're here."

Clarke eyed Lexa, "This is your building?"

"Yes." Lexa gently let Clarke out from her arms, "Does it not appease you?"

"No, it's not that. I've just always wondered what this place is."

Lexa took Clarke's hand and opened the door, "Let me show you."

The door swung opened and revealed multiple cars. Octavia squealed in sheer excitement, "Lincoln look at all of them!" She ran over and eyed all the cars up and down.

Lexa laughed as the pair scuttled off towards the cars. Clarke turned towards her with wide eyes, "Who are you?".

Lexa felt a warmth rush over, Clarke was looking at her as if she were some exotic and coveted piece of art. She smiled and grabbed Clarke's hand, "I am Lexa of Tr-" She stopped mid-sentence. Many grounders did not have last names, they went with clan names.

Clarke cocked an eyebrow towards her, "Lexa of what?!" She giggled a bit.

Lexa's eyes darted around as she tried to gain composure. Her eyes had landed on a beautiful blue sports car, "Come!" She pulled her towards the car and watched the blonde's eyes light up. The brunette opened the door of the blue sports car and ushered Clarke in. Arch was branded deep into the leather wheel. It's sleek frame sent shivers down Clarke's body. Lexa hopped into the passenger's seat beside her, "Turn it on." she urged the blonde.

Clarke turned the key over and car came to life. It purred smoothly-like a tamed tiger, but still vicious. Lexa rolled down the window, "Octavia!" she caught the other brunettes attention, "Pick a car, and let's go!" Octavia bounced on her toes in excitement She giddily opened the door of the dark purple car. Lexa tried to remember the name, it was along the lines of Punisher-something like that. It was a more blocky car, but it had a giant engine to match its' bulky structure.

Lexa hit the button and the garage door opened. She poked her head out the window. "Hey Lincoln, bet we can beat you to Jaha!"

Clarke whipped her head around, "What?!"

Lexa smiled, "What is it, Princess? Are you scared to go fast?"

"I am an officer. I will not-"

"You're so on!" Octavia shouted as she whipped in front of Clarke's car.

Lexa laughed, "Looks like you're going to lose." She said impressed at Octavia.

Clarke growled in frustration, "No, I'm not!" She'd show Lexa. Clarke zoomed through the garage and ran straight through the red light. She was stuck behind Octavia. The two sped through the curve towards the Trikru area. Clarke sped window to window to Octavia. "You're so going to lose!" She shouted as she passed Octavia.

Lexa looked at Clarke. She wasn't laughing. She wasn't smiling. She was concentrated. She had let many girl drive her cars, but they had always been to caught up in looking cute. Clarke did not care. She wanted to win. Lexa found that the cuttest thing of all.

Clarke jumped out of her skin when she heard sirens behind her. She looked back and spotted the SPD patrol car behind her. It was Bellamy. She watched through the mirror as he called for reinforcements. Lexa placed her hand on Clarke's thigh in comfort. CLarke looked back in time to see Octavia swerve onto a different road. Bellamy stayed on her.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Clarke panicked

"Clarke, calm down." Lexa stated calmly. She was currently trying to devise a plan.

"How am I supposed to calm down when Bellamy is about to pull me over!?"

"Turn into this field." Clarke looked at her as if she were an idiot. "Just trust me." Clarke jerked the wheel and sped off. "Take another left behind this tree." They were heading straight for the woods.

Clarke eyed the path she was suggesting. "Lexa, the car can't fit between those two trees!" It looked way too tight

"Clarke,just trust me! You have to turn now!" Clarke slammed the wheel to the left, "Stay in the middle, Clarke." The car zoomed in between the trees and the ends of the car crumbled in, the headlights smashed, and the side mirrors snapped off against the trees. Lexa was right, the car did make it.

Clarke watched as Bellamy's thick patrol car smashed into the trees. He couldn't get it to go through. He leaped out of the car and fired one or two stray bullets. Clarke sighed, they made it. She looked towards Lexa and slowed the car down. "You've done this a couple of times."

Lexa looked down, "Yeah."

Clarke gulped, Lexa was- she is a criminal. She's having a thing with a criminal. The scariest thing is even knowing what she knows-she doesn't want it to end.

A/N:I hope this longer chapter makes up for the lack of chapters.


	7. Lights

**A/N: Sorry guys, lol Holiday time was stressful for me.**

* * *

Serenity: Lights

Lexa lied in her bed restless. Her night out with Clarke had been the best night of her life. It was incredible. Clarke had loved the food at Camp Jaha. All-in-all, it was a success; maybe too much of one.

Anya congratulated her on her advancement into the blonde's heart. She was getting antsy, she wanted to strike the SPD down and have complete control already. Lexa had already given her a million reasons to wait, but she wondered when she'd run out of reasons.

She slowly dragged herself out of bed. Polis was lite at night, and it illuminated the brick tunnels beautifully. All of the little merchant shops were closed. Lexa passed a walking couple who dropped to their knees in fear, it's custom to bow to the Heda and her apprentice, but Lexa tired of this. Up in Polaris she could walk freely without people cringing in fear, and even then they cringed; any grounder in sight cringed, but never bowed in the public eye.

Lexa knelt down to their level and rose them in union, "There is no need for that."

The male nodded his head furiously and dragged his counterpart away. They still feared her. She used to love the power, she loved knowing she'd control all of this, but now it's a sad reality. Polis is scum compared to Polaris. It's a worthless thrown, but it's hers-soon to be.

She walked and managed to loop back to the 'castle'. It wasn't really one, but it was the biggest building underground. She passed the guards and opened the giant wood doors. The throne sat directly in front in all its' glory.

It was giant and covered in a dark black velvet cloth. The brass it was made of dark, and aged. She could feel her heart speed up. She wanted the worthless throne. She wanted the girl. Lexa walked up the stairs to the peak where the throne sat. She ghosted her hands over the fabric. She'd have to chose eventually.

* * *

Clarke sighed as she twiddled the pen, she missed Lexa already. Their surprise, double date went so well. She got butterflies just thinking about Lexa's dorky grin. She ran her fingers over the yellow notepad, and began sketching on it. She drew Lexa to the best of her ability; she'd need her to pose in person to capture every detail. She wondered if Lexa would ever allow that.

Octavia snapped her fingers obnoxiously, "Hello! Earth to Clarke!"

Clarke look at Octavia in surprise, "What?"

"It's time to go, Griffin. Shift is over!" Octavia said giddily. "I'm going to Lincoln's so don't wait up at home!" She shouted right before closing the door.

Clarke looked around, it was probably 7:30 and most of the force had gone home for the day. She pulled her jacket over, and locked up her computer. "Goodnight, Clarke." Bellamy said as she passed him.

He made her nervous. She was so scared that he knew it was her driving that car, but he hadn't said anything so she wouldn't either. "Goodnight, Bellamy." She said as she walked through the SPD's doors.

She noticed a hooded figure across the street. They were sitting in the dark on a bench. Any Other day she'd go approach them, but she just wasn't feeling it. They can't be up to too much trouble if they're hanging around the police station.

Clarke turned around towards her house, and managed to hit someone when she did.

"Ugh." The person groaned as they tried to pick themselves off the ground.

"I'm so sorry!"

Lexa rubbed her back, "You sure know how to sweep a girl off her feet, Clarke Griffin." She chuckled through the pain.

"Lexa?!" Clarke said with excitement, but calmed herself down quickly, "What are you doing here?"

Lexa wrapped her arm around Clarke's shoulder and began walking towards her the blonde's apartment. "I couldn't sleep-"

Clarke grinned a cheshire grin, "So you walked all the way down here to see me?"

Lexa froze a little, "Well, I mean, yeah. Yes, I did."

Clarke nuzzled into Lexa's side, "How sweet."

Lexa blushed and looked anywhere but at Clarke, she noted a dark figure walking on the other side of the street. The person took to the shadows. Lexa clutched Clarke close, something didn't feel right.

Clarke talked on about her day and Lexa said a few words of agreement here and there, but she side eyed the figure. She resisted her instinct to confront the person.

They reached Clarke's door, and the silence was almost instantaneous. There's always such great sorrow in departure "Lexa?" Clarke asked all of a sudden.

"Yes?"

"Our relationship…"

"Relationship?" Lexa grinned

Clarke blushed, "Well, whatever you want to call it." She pushed closer and invaded Lexa's space. "Something- well something is going on here right?"

Lexa laughed, "Yes, there are certainly things going on."

Clarke groaned and backed away from the brunette and held herself. "I like you, a lot. And I think you like me too, but why does it always feel like we're just playing around with each other?!" Clarke asked exasperated. "I've known you for months, but I don't know you." She looked Lexa in the eyes. "I don't know anything about you, and it bothers me, doesn't it bother you?!"

Lexa put her hands up in an effort to calm the girl, "Clarke-"

Clarke laughed sarcastically, "Let me guess, you have to go?"

Lexa bit her lip nervously. She knew that Clarke would get fed up eventually. All Lexa was trying to do was stretch the time out.

"Are you married or something?" Clarke asked randomly. "Because dinner last week was nice, but you haven't called, texted, or even spoke to me until today." She sighed and rubbed her head, "You come in moments, and in those moments I'm incredibly happy, but after it's a different story."

Lexa could see Clarke was in pain, and it hurt her severely. What was she supposed to tell the blonde anyways? The truth? That would require her making up her mind- and that's not happening anytime soon.

"I've known you for months and I don't even know your last name. That's ridiculous! What kind of relationship or even a friendship is like that?!" Clarke yelled towards Lexa.

Lexa just stood in shock. There was nothing, but silence between the two. How was Lexa supposed to answer these questions without lying. She's dig herself a bigger hole.

"Whatever, Lexa. It's fine." Clarke opened the door. "Have a good ni-"

"Idonthavealastname!" Lexa shouted

Clarke looked at her wide eyed, "What?"

Lexa breathed in, "I don't have a last name."

"How is that-"

"Can we go inside and talk about it?" Lexa rubbed her shoulders uncomfortably. She wasn't sure where she was going with this.

"Yeah, yeah. You can come in." Clarke's heart started beating rapidly. She wanted to have this conversation.

They stepped in, and Clarke turned the lights on. Lexa looked at the open back door. "Did you leave that op-"

Before Lexa could finish her sentence she was struck with a large piece of metal. "Lexa!" Clarke screamed as she fought against the large hooded figure. Lexa fought to move towards Clarke, but darkness won as she passed out from the blow.

* * *

A/N: Can you guess who it is?


End file.
